The present invention relates to an optical switch for use in an optical fibre communication system.
Optical switches of this type concerned in general have been known, which are used in optical communication systems or lines for switching laser light beams transmitted along the lines. A typical optical switch incorporates an optical system and an actuator connected rigidly to and for moving the optical system.
The combined mass in movement of the actuator, or its moving parts, and the optical system develops inherent shortcomings, such as delay in response speed, prolonged switching times, rebounds and waste of electrical power. Also, mechanical precision of the acutator is critical to achieve precise positioning of the optical system, otherwise loss of light will result. In addition, the actuator and the optical system must be fixed and aligned accurately with each other, which can be enormously difficult within given mechanical constraints and a typical operating temperature range from xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to +80xc2x0 C.
The invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate such shortcomings and problems by providing an improved optical switch.
According to the invention, there is provided an optical switch for switching a light beam in an optical fibre communication line. The switch comprises a hollow body having first and second parts, an optical system supported by the first part of the body for movement to act upon said light beam, and an actuator supported by the second part of the body for moving the optical system between first and second positions relative to the first body part, in at least one of which positions the optical system is to act upon said light beam. An elastic element is included, which has a first part connected to the actuator and a second part connected to the optical system for enabling the actuator to move the optical system.
In a first preferred embodiment, the elastic element is resiliently deformable in a direction across the optical system and the actuator.
More preferably, the elastic element comprises a magnetic coupler formed by two parts connected to the optical system and the actuator respectively, one of said parts having an equilibrium position relative to the other of said parts defined by magnetic interaction between the two parts.
Further more preferably, one part of the magnetic coupler comprises two opposed magnets and the other part comprises a magnet provided between the two magnets.
It is preferred that the elastic element comprises two parts connected to the optical system and the actuator respectively, said two parts being not in physical contact with each other in a direction across the optical system and the actuator.
It is preferred that the optical system and an actuating member of the actuator are movable in substantially the same direction.
In a second preferred embodiment, the elastic element is resiliently deformable laterally from an axis across the optical system and the actuator.
More preferably, the elastic element comprises a flexible elongate member having opposite ends connected to the optical system and the actuator respectively, said member being bent in compression and arranged to flip over by the actuator to in turn move the optical system.
Further more preferably, the optical system and an actuating member of the actuator are rotatable in opposite directions.
It is preferred that the elastic element comprises a flexible elongate member which has opposite ends connected to the optical system and the actuator respectively and is arranged to toggle upon movement by the actuator and to in turn move the optical system.